A New Chance-Loki
by 822837
Summary: How the God of Mischief and Lies survived and what he did with his time.
1. Chapter 1

As I lay dying, I realize what a horrible waste my life has been. Always in Thor's humongous shadow, never being appreciated for my potential. The one person in the world who loved me, dead and rotting. And here I am. Wasting my last precious moments in this world, cursing my existence. Disgusted, I look down at my gray now hands. Not the right color. No, not at all. That fool, Thor. He could have easily realized I am not dead yet. The Asgardian form has not left me. I lift one of my trembling hands and reach under the bloody shirt, to reveal a silver chain. At its end, an ornate glass vial is dangling in the faint breeze. The garnet roses encrusted in the vial hide a secret which will save me. Another chance. Another shot at life. How many can say they have had such an occasion? l shall pay a great price for using this, but I will have to learn to live with it. I uncork the vial and drain it of its ember liquid, allowing it to seep into the wound.

Warmth floods my body, starting from my chest and quickly invading every hidden crevice, banishing the frigid stillness which had overcome me. The life-giving substance has worked its miracle. I have not felt this warm in so joy which this brings is not meant to last, familiar pale white returns to my weak hands awakening the dead nerves and with them, the 're back.

" _Hey, did you miss us?"_ The voices start taking shape in the air, appearing out of the pain induced void they have been stuffed in until now. The brief moment of silence which I had been given ends as abruptly as it started. The wound has held them off until now. As it heals, its power weakens.

"Of course not, what was there to miss?" I shout turning around, trying to catch a glimpse of the gashtrealing. The creature my father had gifted to me for eternity has one goal, To drive me insane. The demon kept itself hidden, always behind me.

" _We can't believe you chose to do this after all. Are you not yet tired of being a disappointment? Of hurting everyone around you?"_ the voices whisper. I start trembling. I had forgotten how bad it was during the few moments of peace I had been given. I shall have to endure this, day and night for the rest of my life, for the serum had saved me from death, in exchange I had to give up the immunity I had gotten from the drugs.I drop to my knees, clutching my head, willing the cruel creature to leave me be.

" _Now, why would we do that?"_ they say, the noise circling me like a scavenger looking for a meal. Waiting till' I dropped dead. _Please. Just go away._ I beg them.

" _Exactly Loki. Beg. You know of nothing else. Always crawling under people's feet like a worm. Never any dignity. "_ All of the sudden, the noise in my head goes quiet. I am not worth any attention. Not even from the voices inside my own head. I slump down, defeated.

They won. They got me so desperate to beg. And of course, they did. I am a monster. A weakling. Someone so unwanted they were left to die. Who is so hopelessly messed up, they crave love. Why do you need someone like that? I was wrong. I should never have used the serum and died with dignity. "Killed in battle." I would have made people proud. But why bother? Why is making others proud on my list? Why do I care about what others think? Should I not be above this kind of thing?

Well, I am not. I do not deserve another chance. I will mess this up the way I have messed up countless times before. I pick my dagger up from where I dropped it, put it on my chest, and will myself to push it in.

" _Come on, Loki. One inch. Maybe two. It takes hardly any effort, and you would be done. Out of this world, and it's countless problems. You could never disappoint anyone, ever again. "_

I jerk around, finally getting a glimpse of the creature which has been tormenting me my whole life. Making me feel ten times worse, every time I messed up. The gashtrealing was me. But a wrong twisted version. Its eyes were dark black pits, as if filled with ash. It was dressed in dark blue clothing embroidered with gold at the edges. Its hair was a peculiar shade of violet and it's skin wrinkled up like an old man's face. The fingers were claws dripping yellow fog. A rather odd look for a thing so wicked. As soon as our eyes make contact, it gives an unearthly screech and disappears in my blind spot again, but not before I toss my dagger at it and nail it in the chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go to hell," I whisper. "Maby you will meet up with the little pieces of monster I sent there earlier." The dagger clatters to the ground, after passing through the shadow. With a ghastly scream, the demon disappears. Finally. Silence. I get up, wincing at the not yet healed wound. Looking around, I spot the dagger a couple of meters away. I don't think the voices will ever visit me again. I have banished them, and not only by tossing a knife. No. This was the first time I had told it to go away confidently. I moved past the weakness. I grin. Maby I will not mess this up after all. Plus, if I die now, I will only be proving them right. I turn around, to see _something_ with a huge chunk of rock. It throws it at me. I black out.

* * *

 **Please review. This is my first fanfiction ever and I need all the help I can get. Your comments will help me improve enormously, so please, tell me anything that crosses your mind. I have discovered that I am better at portraying feelings than actions and I need a lot of help getting over that. Every review will make a difference. Please help me.**

Chapter 2

I slowly awaken, the fields of my vision growing larger and larger by the second. There are chains hanging from the dark ceiling above, binding my hands behind my back. In a cell once again, I see. I cry out at the sudden pain pulsing from above my left eye, touching the spot with my shoulder, I feel something warm and sticky flowing freely from the wound. The metallic smell of blood fills the frigid air of the jet black dungeon.

A bright light suddenly floods the cell. I look around blinded at first to discover the source. After a couple of seconds, I spot a doorway a little to my right, in the center stands a dark figure.

"Loki. What a pleasure to have you here," it whispers. My eyes finally get used to the now illuminated room, so I am able to make out some of the details. The creature before me is a frost giant. "We missed you." In a couple of strides, it reaches me and picks me up by my chains. It lifts me high above the ground until I am at eye level. "I have one simple question for you...brother," he smirks, a wave of stench blasting me in the face. Repulsing. He shakes the chains a bit, causing me to dangle in front of him. Reminding me of how powerless I am. "Do you want to be friends...or foes?"

I look him in the eye. "Well. It depends." pausing long enough to let the creatures rage grow, I finally say. "What happens if I refuse to help you?" they would not have brought me here if they did not want something.


End file.
